Abrazo
by GEMITHA0208
Summary: Viñeta.- Los abrazos son muestras de afecto, que dependiendo la situación y la persona que te lo propine, tiene un significado diferente y único. *Mención Starco*


**DISCLAIMER:** Star vs The Forces of Evil no me pertenece. Tampoco me pertenece la imagen utilizada para la portada, créditos a su respectivo creador.

 **.**

 **.**

 **ABRAZO**

 **.**

 **.**

Los abrazos son muestras de afecto, que dependiendo la situación y la persona que te lo propine, tiene un significado diferente y único.

 **.**

Para Star y Marco los abrazos _**significan muestra de amistad.**_

"¡Espera! No quiero que te vayas… puedes quedarte con nosotros"

La sonrisa de la chica se ensanchó al máximo y sus ojos brillaban. "¿Enserio? ¡Abrazo!"

Algo dudoso, el castaño sonrió ante el tacto.

 **.**

 _ **Significan una bienvenida.**_

"¡Star!" Exclamó Marco corriendo a ver a su amiga, quien se había estrellado contra el suelo, luego de perder el control con la Mewbertad. "¡Regresaste!" La abrazó con cierta desesperación y alivio, incluso había tomado el cabello de ella en el proceso.

Ella lo miró y sonrió enternecida, para después devolverle aquel gesto.

 **.**

 _ **Significan una disculpa silenciosa.**_

Ambos observaban los restos del castillo de Ludo esparcidos por todo aquel desértico terreno. Observaban aquel enorme cráter donde los restos de la varita se encontraban.

Se miraron el uno al otro, mientras el viento movía sus cabelleras.

Hace horas que no se veían. Y la última vez que lo habían hecho, discutieron.

Sin más, se abrazaron con fuerza. Esta vez fue un tacto diferente, la princesa de Mewni hundía su cara en el pecho de su mejor amigo.

 **.**

 _ **Significan estar aliviados por algo que ya pasó.**_

"¡Star! Estaba muy preocupado por ti" Exclamó Marco al bajarse de la gigante cabra invisible y abrazar a su mejor amiga.

La rubia correspondió sin más.

 **.**

 _ **Significan agradecimiento.**_

"¿Estás bien?" Cuestionó la princesa mágica con una sonrisa.

Marco, recién se incorporaba del método no tan conveniente que usó su amiga para salvarlo de ser succionado por aquella nube demente. "Sí… gracias a ti"

Rápidamente ambos compartieron un abrazo.

 **.**

 _ **Significan estar juntos hasta el final.**_

"Vamos a abrazarnos" Indicó Marco sujetando a su mejor amiga. Se sonrieron. ― "… Para que cuando encuentren nuestros esqueletos carbonizados, sepan que éramos amigos" Recitó el chico, disfrutando el tacto de la mejilla de Star contra la suya.

 **.**

 _ **Significan consuelo y fuerza.**_

"… ¡Todo está perdido!" Exclamó la chica al borde del colapso.

Afligido por la actitud de ella, Marco se acercó y le tocó el hombro. "Lo recuperaremos" Le dijo.

Ella lo abrazó, dejando que sus lágrimas cayeran. "¡Perdí a Glossaryck!" Exclamó entre sollozos.

Marco entendió que la situación era diferente. Su rostro cayó, y la abrazó con más fuerza. "Lo recuperaremos también… te lo prometo"

La joven princesa cerró los ojos, deseando que la calidez que emanaba de los brazos de su mejor amigo le dieran la fuerza que necesitaba para enfrentarse a lo que se avecinaba.

 **.**

 _ **Significan estar orgullosos.**_

"… Sabía que lo lograrías" Comentó Marco abrazando a su amiga, después de ver a Baby esfumarse.

Star quedó sorprendida.

Estaba sorprendida porque había pasado la prueba.

Y por el inesperado acto de su amigo.

Sonrió y cerró los ojos, relajándose. "Gracias Marco" Susurró al corresponderle.

 **.**

Hay muchas situaciones que requieren el abrazo de una persona especial. Es por eso que Star y Marco se tenían el uno al otro. Para demostrarse la amistad y el cariño que sentían.

― ¡Marco! ― Llamó la chica al entrar a la cocina y darle un abrazo a su mejor amigo por detrás.

― ¡Auch! Star, tranquila Jejeje ― Comentó él, sintiéndose ligeramente nervioso por la nueva "forma" de abrazo que le propinaba su mejor amiga.

Star soltó unas risitas. ― ¿Preparas nachos? ― Cuestionó, sin soltarlo. Observando por encima del hombro masculino, aquel tazón de comida triangular con queso derretido encima.

― Sip ― Respondió el chico seguridad, orgulloso de su propia creación.

La emoción de ella creció. ― ¿Qué esperas? ― Interrogó. ― ¡Vamos a comerlos ya! ― Exclamó, tirando de él hacia la sala.

Con dificultad, Marco sostuvo el tazón de nachos y siguió a su amiga, mientras sonreía con cierta diversión.

Definitivamente, a este par le quedaban más abrazos por descubrir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A:** ¡Muchos abrazos Starco! Estoy segura que los identificaron todos. Jajaja en verdad estoy muy feliz con el resultado de este escrito, ya era tiempo de sacarlo a la luz. Y como siempre, espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura.

¡Los capítulos nuevos continúan!

¡Hasta la próxima!

 **GEMITHA0208**


End file.
